


Bad Girl

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Teasing, implied sex, revealing clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Basically Asahi’s fem!s/o dresses like a “bad girl” ya know, leather jacket, tight pants, exposing top, heels. And this is his reaction.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Bad Girl

⤏ You and Asahi are normally pretty even when it comes to who “doms” in the bed room. Both of you being switches helps a lot

⤏ But the day that you come home with some bags of clothes, Asahi get’s curious to see what you bought. You almost never go clothes shopping without him cuz well he’s a designer you know. 

⤏ But with this specific thing you wanted to do, you couldn’t have him help. That would definitely ruin the surprise 

⤏ You don’t let him see what’s in the bags. At all. You tell him to stay out of them and you go to bed thinking about how to go about the next day. 

⤏ Asahi has a sewing room in your shared home so he doesn’t always leave to work. Today was one of those days. So while he was away in his sewing room you decide to go through the clothes you bought the day before.

⤏ Once you’re dressed you’re wearing a pair of tight pure black spandex pants, a _very_ tight and revealing white t-shirt with a push up bra. Really accentuating your chest. And of course you top it all off with a perfect fitting leather jacket that you keep unbuttoned. 

⤏ As for makeup, you keep it light. but make sure to really accentuate your eyes with a thin wing and light eyeshadow. (I don’t wear makeup so don’t judge my describing skills here) You then make sure your hair has some body to it, but not too much. And before you leave the bathroom you make sure to put on his favorite perfume that he loves on you so much.

⤏ Next you go back to your bags and you pull out a pair of 2 inch heals and put them on. 

⤏ When you feel like your outfit is complete you look at yourself in your full length mirror in your room. Being satisfied with it you smirk and make your way to Asahi.

⤏ A soft knock to his door and you hear a, “Come in~ You don’t have to knock you know.” he chuckles but keeps his eyes on his work as he’s sewing something at his desk.

⤏ Of course you’re a bit nervous for his reaction but you hold your head up and walk in confidently. 

⤏ Quickly you make sure that his desk is clear and you hop up onto it right next to his sewing machine. It’s not like you haven’t done this before. 

⤏ Asahi was about to say something, probably for you to be careful, but what he saw out of the corner of his eye stopped his words right in his throat. 

⤏ Hesitantly Asahi moves his hand over to your leg, feeling the smooth spandex against his fingers. 

⤏ Boy does this man’s cheeks heat up instantly. It only getting worse when his eyes slowly travel down your legs, seeing your heals.

⤏ You can’t help but watch with a smirk. You could tell his eyes were eating up the sight and he was definitely caught off guard.

⤏ His eyes then take their time coming back up your body. He can’t help but stop his glances at your chest. Seeing how puffed out your breasts were from the shirt and bra. 

⤏ You could hear him swallow hard and by now his entire face was red. “Y- y/n..?” his voice shaky and a bit nervous as he took in all of you.

⤏ Slowly you moved your finger to rest under his chin as you made him look into your eyes, “Like what you see~? I wanted to change things up a bit~ maybe, take it to bedroom tonight.

⤏ Asahi could feel his soul leaving his body. God damn you were so hot right now he couldn’t form words. His brain just stopped and he was almost drooling with his lips apart. 

⤏ When he finally gets his brain to start working he stutters out, “Y..yes! Please-” 

⤏ Of course always a gentleman when it comes to things like this but you wanna see him come a bit more undone

⤏ So you glide your finger down his throat and chest before pulling your finger away. You then look down and see the clear hard on that;s being confined by his pants.

⤏ This was really getting him going and you could definitely play a little more with this.

⤏ “It looks like you have a little problem~” you coo to him as you lean down and press your lips a bit harshly to his

⤏ He made a low throaty groan as you did so and his hand that was on your thigh was gripping tightly.

⤏ God he might not be able to wait until tonight~


End file.
